1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire stranding roller for a LP insulator and a wire distribution method using the same, in a LP insulator being mounted on a cross arm of pin long column and insulating and supporting a high voltage wire, which is to be used for a wire stranding work (work for elongating a wire) or a wire pulling work (work for stretching a wire tight) at an upper surface of the LP insulator when mounting, removing or replacing the wire.
2. Related Prior Art
A previous wire stranding roller used in a distribution line electric work is devised such that it is mounted on a cross arm to prevent the damage of wires during a wire stranding work and make the wire stranding work easier. It is easily detachable from the cross arm and can be fixed firmly thereto. By allowing the wire stranding roller to be opened and closed easily, the upper portion thereof can be opened and closed so as to make it easier the installation of a rope for wire stranding during a wiring work and the installation and removal of a wire. In the wire stranding roller, rollers are formed to avoid friction during the movement of a wire or a rope. At the lower portion, as shown in FIGS. 6a to 6c, the wire stranding roller is constructed to be detached from, not a LP insulator but the cross arm of a separate position.
However, in the previous wire stranding roller with a cross arm, a wire is stranded to the wire stranding roller during wire stranding of both wiring work and wire removing work. Therefore, to install a new wire, once wire stranding and pulling works are finished, the wire is moved from the wire stranding roller to the installation position of the upper portion of the LP insulator and then is bound and fixed to the upper portion of the LP insulator.
A wire removing work is performed after removing a bind from the upper portion of the LP insulator and moving it to the wire stranding roller.
At this time, when performing the work of moving the newly installed wire from the wire stranding roller to the upper portion of the LP insulator and in the work of moving a remove wire from the upper portion of the LP insulator to the wire stranding roller and installing it, this is very ineffective and needs a lot of labor cost. Further, even a distribution line worker who is skilled at a column of a high mast may be at a dangerous state.
As the industrial society develops, a large capacity of power and a heavy and thick wire are required. This makes it difficult to move a wire from the wire stranding roller to an extra high voltage insulator and install it by a human power. Also, it makes impossible the movement and installation using a human force when an one-direction install type long column, not a standard long column, is used.
Further, when carrying out a wiring work applying an uninterruptible method, there occurs a problem in securing a work space for installing the wire stranding roller to the cross arm.